Disorderly Conduct
by xMy.November.Insanityx
Summary: Danny is only slightly surprised when his life becomes a bit more complicated than usual. As he struggles to keep his secret from being revealed, another distraction from a familar foe comes into the picture. SLOW UPDATING. Contains OC. Pairings Unknown.
1. Two Types of Disappointment

Okay, I know I'm supposed to be working on WiP's...but I thought of this last night, and-...yeah. You don't care. :D Seriously though, this will only be updated when I decide where exactly I'm going to go with it...because I...don't know where I'm going with it. So that means, **possible super slow updating**. D; However, if people are actually interested in this...then I'll consider plotting it out sooner than planned. ;)

Oh, and yes, this shall have an OC. But rest assured, she, (yes...a she. xP) won't come into the story until well...not anytime soon. (You can tell I'm just totally organized with this fic, huh?) In all honesty, I don't want it to be a Danny x OC pairing...heck I don't wanna pair her up at all. (Trust me, I'm a loyal Danny x Sam shipper.) So, as of now, it'll be more of a friendship thing. And, as I always say, I shall try my best to stray away from the Mary-Sue mark. ...Okay, my note is becoming longer than the freakin' story. Enjoy~!

* * *

**_Disorderly Conduct._**

Chapter One: Two Types of Disappointment.

"AHA! YES! NEW HIGH SCORE!"

The game console was chucked across the living room following the victory yell. It just barely missed the wall as the cord connecting said device to the television screen stretched backwards just in time, thus resulting in it landing on the floor with a loud _CLUNK._ Tucker then proceeded to hop up from his spot on the couch and jump up and down repeatedly.

Well, it was more of a limping at first (considering his legs had fallen asleep during the five hour gaming session) that slowly but surely began to transform into an all-out bouncing movement.

Danny remained on the couch, watching his friend's antics with an amused look. He ran a numb hand through his spiky black tresses before yawning. "Yeah, those cheat codes can really work magic, huh?" He smirked as Tucker came to an abrupt stop, twitching and crossing his arms.

"…You just had to ruin my moment, didn't you?" He couldn't help but avert his dark eyes over to the book resting on the floor, opened face-up. Various lines and pictures were highlighted, each referring to a different level of the game.

Danny followed his gaze, his smile becoming more evident. "Yeah. I did."

"Well, at least I wasn't trying to _distract _you," and before Danny could open his mouth and object, he was cut short as Tucker stuck his tongue out in a childish manner. "'_Oh, Tucker, can you get me some more soda? Oh, you forgot a straw, don't worry, I'll pause the game until you get baaaack._'"

Danny blinked, slightly disturbed by how Tucker's mocking of his voice sounded amazingly similar to his own. Weird. "Hey now, I kept my word didn't I? It was paused!"

"Yeah, and then the second I stepped foot in the room, you turned it back on! And dude, seriously, perfectly good waste of a cola." He pointed at the beverage sitting on the coffee table, now a lighter brown resulting from the ice having melted in it.

"Uh, hello? Can you guys keep it down? I'm _trying_ to read-OH MY…" Jazz had poked her head through the door, intent on giving a stern lecture to her little brother and his friend, but was rendered speechless as she noticed the condition of the living room.

The couch was now covered in what seemed to be papers, pencils, and other school supplies of the sort. Pillows that she had fluffed just a few hours ago, now wrinkled and in random places around the room. The occasional unidentified object was strewn on the rug and surrounding floor. The coffee table was also completely hidden beneath empty chip bags and soda cans. Wait, was that one of Mom's good china filled with _cola_? _Sitting on the coffee table_, _without a coaster?_ Biting her lip, she slowly walked into the room, ignoring the curious stares of the two boys. Jazz hesitantly plucked an empty game case off the floor, holding it between her thumb and index finger before flipping it over in her palm and reading it.

"…Severe Immortality[1]? _Really? _Aren't you two supposed to be, oh, I don't know…_studying?!_"

Danny slumped in his seat, looking everywhere but the narrowing eyes of his older sister. "…Um…see, about that…Tucker?"

"Erm...we were going to study, really. But then I went to turn off the tv, and of course I had to get up because we had lost the remote…n-not that we were watching tv in the first place, and I saw the game…and Danny said he hadn't played it yet…and…"

The older girl nodded, waiting for him to continue with his ridiculous excuse.

Tucker smiled nervously before glancing back, a pleading expression on his face. Danny merely shrugged, knowing that whatever they said wouldn't be satisfactory for his way-too mature sister, anyway.

"…Yeah, I got nothing."

"Mhm. Yeah. Listen, you guys better clean this up before Mom and Dad get home. And maybe if you're lucky, you can get a few minutes of studying time in." She dropped the case back onto the floor before kicking it towards Tucker's feet, and, with a final 'I-suggest-you-listen-to-me' look, walked back into the kitchen.

x0x

Sitting back at the table, Jazz reopened her novel. She frowned while brushing her finger against the page to find where she left off. She hadn't meant to be so harsh with Danny, really.

"…He needs to learn to put priorities before stuff like that…"

'_But he's just a kid.'_

"Well, I'm just trying to look out for him…" Her voice faded as she allowed herself to be absorbed in the chapter once again. Not only was she thinking too deeply about the situation...but she was talking to herself, and it wasn't the first time. Stupid force of habit.

'_Danny's a smart kid. He'll learn soon enough.'_

x0x

"So…"

"...So…?"

The boys were still in their same positions from before Jazz left, staring at the mess that lay before them. Okay…so maybe they did kinda-sorta-maybe get out of hand…and that Biology test was a good chunk of their final grade…but the game…was so tempting…

The deafening silence was broken when the African American teen finally spoke up. "How are we supposed to clean all this up, AND study in less than an hour…?" Groaning, Tucker picked up the game case and walked towards the television. Maybe if he worked fast enough, he would soon be immune to the aching in his legs and the sting that shot through his arms every time he attempted to bend his fingers-

"Hey." He jumped at the sudden noise, and twisted his head to look at Danny…

…who was still relaxing on the couch. Okay, he was NOT going to be tricked again, considering Danny owned most of the dang drinks on the coffee table-

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"…That I'm not going to let you get away with me having to clean up all this..." he slammed the game case shut as he snapped the disc back in. "…_junk_ while you sit back and look half-dead?" Though he attempted to maintain an annoyed expression, Tucker couldn't fight back the small smile that tugged at his lips, signifying that he was joking around.

…Kinda.

Danny chuckled, shaking his head back and forth a few times to wake himself up. Gosh…that had been a long game. "Nah. I wouldn't do that. And I'm thinking…that we need some help cleaning this up."

"What, you gonna ask Jazz?"

"Noo…" Danny leaned over and lightly touched the coffee table with a single hand. In an instant, his appendage became transparent, as did the table, causing every single piece of trash to fall onto the floor underneath it. The result was a perfectly clean piece of furniture, if one failed to notice the heap of garbage now lying beneath it.

Tucker smiled, now knowing what his friend was implying. "Go for it."

The boy's only response was transforming into his ghostly alter-ego in a ring of glowing light. He floated over to Tucker and slapped him on his awaiting hand.

"Yeah!" They said in unison before separating and starting to clean up.

x0x

The cloaked man looked at the five before him, his face contorting in disgust as one of them began to drool.

"Ahem. ...I assume you all know what you are to do."

They nodded slowly (skip the smaller one of the pack who had stopped paying attention in favor of rubbing a glowing paw against his mouth) before assuming a pouncing position, crimson eyes directed upward.

He smiled. Perhaps this mission would be successful after all.

"Good. Now…you must-!"

…But Vlad's sentence was left unfinished, as the five ghostly-apparitions had already phased through the ceiling, off to find their target.

He stood perfectly still, watching as the green aura emanting from them faded into the night sky.

'_Do not disappoint me.'_

* * *

[1] - LOL, I fail at coming up with video game names. D: Hopefully that doesn't actually exsist...I was trying to think of something that wasn't too similar to an actual game.


	2. Curiosity Killed the Dog

Finally cranked out another chapter for this thing. Oddly enough, I had yet another dream about this story last night, so that's probably why I made the update.

* * *

Chapter Two: Curiosity Killed the Dog

"So…lemme get this straight," Sam uttered slowly, raising an eyebrow as her, Danny, and Tucker walked side by side through the hallway, continuing on to their next class. She bit her lip, unsure of how exactly to word what she had been about to say. "You…two," she pointed to both of them with a single hand, waiting until the boys nodded before she spoke up again. "Played…a video game, then Jazz told you to clean up the living room…and…even after you guys cleaned up…you still…failed to start studying at all for the test. I'm pretty sure I missed out on the common sense somewhere in that sentence."

"Actually," Tucker began with a smug expression, resting a hand on her shoulder. "'Severe Immortality' isn't just any video game, Sam. It's only one of the best-"

"Video games," she promptly interrupted, mimicking his triumphant look and shrugging his hand off as his face fell. "Admit it. There's no excuse for why you guys didn't study."

Danny nodded, shoving his free hand in his pocket as he tightened the hold on his textbooks in the other arm. "Yeah. You're right. And I'm seriously regretting it now. I already have like, a C in the class, so failing this test would definitely make it an F."

The black-haired goth shrugged, winking at the boys over her shoulder as they entered the classroom. "Well, I suppose we all learn from our mistakes differently," she mused, ignoring the groans she received in response. She took a seat near the window, resting her arms on top of the desk and staring outside, drowning out the hushed whispers of the students. The sky was a gloomy, gray, clouds blocking out the sun which was so desperately trying to peek out. She couldn't help but notice how humid it was this morning; a clear indication that rain was possible. '…Not that I'm complaining,' she mentally grinned. 'Rain would be comforting.'

At that moment Mr. Lancer strolled into the classroom, slamming his hands on the teacher's desk in a vain attempt to get the attention of the students. "Excuse me, class." His voice was calm as he looked around, a part of him had been hoping he wouldn't have to resort to raising his voice. The sight of the students ignoring him only resulted in that part of him dying off.

"Class," he said again, this time more forceful.

A few students stopped in their conversation, turning over to him. Some then disregarded his request for being silent in favor of continuing where they left off. Danny, having been cramming in some last-minute studying, tore his gaze away from the book as he glanced up at the teacher.

"Oh, for the love of-EXCUSE ME, CLASS!"

Silence.

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat. "Ahem, thank you. Anyway. I'd like to introduce you to a new student; just arrived in Amity Park today." He looked over at the doorway before making a gesture with his hand. "If you would, Ms. Crawford?"

Everyone had looked over as well, curiosity peaking. New students were always bound to be the talk of the school, and on top of that, the introduction was slowly but surely taking away the time that was intended for the actual test. Sam watched the door with a yawn, using her arms as a makeshift pillow as she laid her head down. She figured she might as well use the time before the test to take a nice, well-needed nap.

The assumed new student walked in hesitantly, hands clasped in front of her as she looked from Mr. Lancer to the class. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of almost every student staring at her, almost as if they had been expecting her to do something out of the ordinary. '…Maybe I should've dyed my hair green, just for the heck of it,' she pouted, unconsciously twirling a lock of her auburn hair around her finger. The girl awaited the moment where she would be introduced to the class, but after a few moments of silence she looked at Mr. Lancer from the corner of her eye, whom was standing there, a small smile plastered onto his face.

…Oh, she was supposed to say it herself now? When did **that** policy change?

"Uhm…hey," she said with a small wave. "…I'm…Addi…and I just moved here from-"

A sudden crash halted Addi's impromptu speech, and she jumped, startled. The once nerve-wracking silence was now replaced with shouts of surprise and orders to 'Look out the window.'

Danny and Tucker exchanged a nervous look as they did as they were told, rushing over to the window where Sam and many others were staring as well. Sure enough, the sky was now an eerie green, as a group of bright yellow transparent monsters soared through the air before landing a few feet away from the classroom's window in the middle of the field. A mist of green smoke surrounded them as their wide, clumsy paws made contact with the ground, causing a loud rumble to echo throughout the area. One of the figures stepped ahead of the others, his matted fur covering over his glowing red eyes and barely moving as his head snapped back and forth. He then barked loudly, uprooting a tree nearby. Before long all of the canine-like creatures had followed his lead, barking viciously and circling around the area as they searched for what they had came for.

"Little Women! Alright, everyone out! **OUT**!" Mr. Lancer screamed as he hovered in the doorway before rushing out himself, followed by the majority of the students. Addi was roughly pushed to the side, confusion overwhelming her as the scene played out before her. "I take it this isn't some kind of 'new student' initiation thing…?" She whispered quietly to herself, shaking her head. It was a bit calming to know she wasn't the only one completely freaked out by the entire situation.

"What the heck are _those_?" Danny inquired, mouth agape as he examined the creatures. It was obvious they were ghosts of some sort, but he never recalled having ever seen one before. Then again, with every ghost that appeared there was always some sort of twist. Always. "You gonna fight 'em?" Tucker looked over at his friend, adrenaline immediately pumping through his veins at the thought. One of the advantages to having a half-ghost boy as a friend: sticking around to watch the fight. Sam sighed before he could answer. "Maybe fighting isn't the best idea. I-I mean…it's obvious you've never seen them before; so you don't know what they're capable of, Danny." It wasn't that she doubted her friend's abilities, but there could be a slim chance that maybe they could get the..._whatever_ they were to leave without any violence. Okay, so it was a pretty far-fetched idea. But...

Said boy blinked a few times before glancing out the window again. "But if I don't fight them…then who will? And we can at least find out why they're here. It's now or never, c'mon," he said, running out of the classroom, both friends in tow.

"W-wait!" Addi called out, watching them run down the hallway. She hadn't been able to hear what they were saying before, but she had a feeling they must've known what they were doing, seeing as they had mentioned something about 'fighting'. Sighing quietly she followed them, the screams of students only succeeding in making her feel a lot more anxious. _'Oh, this school year is going to be fun_.'


End file.
